


walk me home (in the dead of night)

by isacabral



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, canon complient i guess, inspired by the best show i've ever been to, mush fest 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isacabral/pseuds/isacabral
Summary: Beca always had a way to make Chloe's crappy days better.





	walk me home (in the dead of night)

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't help but be inspired by p!nk's rock in rio concert thus this huge pile of mush was born. enjoy? finally my beta is back so you can blame the mistakes of this one on him as well.

the version of walk me home that inspired this work can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KmAOu3KjgQ8) (52:47 to 55:32)

//

Chloe Beale was a positive person.

She believed in fighting sadness with happiness, seeing her glass as half full and choosing to see the best in people even if all the signs told her not to.

It was the healthiest coping mechanism she found to handle the arm-length distance her parents and older brothers kept her at. She found happiness in other ways; in joining the soccer team, offering to help with the younger kids’ choir choreography, any kind of school activity that required a positive, sunshine-like leader to step up had Chloe Beale right in front of it.

But nothing made her feel quite as happy as music.

That was why when she had to choose between soccer and musical theater during sophomore year in high school, she chose the second one without much of a thought. It was also the reason why the first thing she did upon going to college was to join an acapella group.

Music was her safe place to land.

Then, it was no surprise to her when Chloe found herself head over heels in love with Beca Mitchell.

Beca was the living embodiment of music. She lived and breathed it, bringing a kind of comfort to Chloe she never knew was possible to find in another person. Whenever Beca sang, Chloe could feel every single bit of her humming in happiness, delighted; and when they harmonized… oh boy. Talk about that warm feeling in your chest spreading to the very last tips of your body, leaving nothing but a buzz of contentment behind.

It had been that way when they had been forging their friendship, amongst Aubrey’s unrelenting captaining and Beca’s remains of teenage angst; when they began to blur the boundaries of their friendship into something more during Chloe’s extra years in college. And it certainly remained that way now that they had settled into their post-college life, living together as a young, successful couple in downtown L.A.

//

Chloe had a terrible day.

It had been one of those days — she had overslept, burnt her coffee and cracked her phone's screen, all before 9 A.M. — and things had just escalated from there. She lost a meal because one of the foster cats they were taking care of that week got loose and found its way to her packed lunch. Chloe had to satisfy herself with a couple of stale cookies from her bottom drawer _and_ clean the mess the now sick kitten left in her office.

To cap it all off, the two surgeries she had scheduled for the day had very serious complications and Chloe ended up having to break to a seven-year-old boy the news that his best friend wouldn’t go back home with him. Her weariness was bone-deep and the only motivation she had to keep going was knowing that Beca was home waiting for her.

Chloe absolutely _loved _ when Beca started working on a new album because it meant two of her favorite things happened — Beca could work from home and she would croon random bits of unfinished songs all over the house. The thought of encountering her girlfriend half-dressed in their kitchen, humming while she cooked them dinner managed to bring a tired smile to Chloe’s face as she stepped out of the subway. Certainly her day was about to improve.

“Honey, I’m home,” Chloe called out, doing her silliest Shania Twain’s impression.

She frowned when she got no answer; last she had heard from Beca, just as she had gotten on the subway, her girlfriend was home and working on their dinner. But she couldn’t be found in the kitchen or in the dining room.

“Becs?”

Chloe left her purse and shoes on the foyer and started walking down the hall in search of her missing girlfriend. She didn’t have to look so far, though; predictably, Beca was at their home studio, noise-cancelling headphones on, murmuring and strumming her guitar.

It wasn’t the sight Chloe was hoping to find when she got home but it made her smile nonetheless, as the mixture of Beca and music always had.

“You’re home!” Beca exclaimed loudly when she finally caught sight of Chloe. “Sorry,” she crinkled her nose apologetically, taking the headphone off. “Pizza is still on its way.”

“I can see that,” Chloe leaned in for a kiss, sighing into it when Beca held her by the collar and deepened it.

“What is all this?” she asked when Beca finally let go.

Since Beca showed no sign of leaving the studio, Chloe figured she might as well make herself comfortable and sat next to her girlfriend seeing that the chair in front of her was occupied by a big, black cardboard box filled to the brim with strewn papers.

“Legacy sent it over,” Beca explained. “Apparently it’s a bunch of half-finished lyrics for me to look over and choose so we can show it to Alecia and her team when we meet on Thursday.”

Chloe beamed. Beca had been name-asked by Pink to join her producer’s team because she was looking for some fresh new beats and lyrics and Beca had come highly recommended by Adele and Fergie.

She was just so proud of how far Beca had come and the fact she was working with big names in the music industry, making a name for herself… Chloe couldn’t help but think that she knew Beca would be a big star all along.

“Find anything good?” she asked, taking a look inside the box.

“As a matter of fact, I have,” Beca said. “I was working on it when you got here.”

She handed Chloe a crumpled piece of coffee-stained paper with a loopy handwriting that Chloe recognized as Emily’s and also some fresh notes in Beca’s sharp script.

“Wow,” Chloe whispered awestruck with the enthralling lyrics. “This looks pretty good, babe.”

“I know, right?” Beca raved. “I chose it because it reminds me of you. Of us.”

Chloe felt the burning sensation of tears threatening to spill down her face and gave Beca a watery smile.

“Wanna hear it?” Beca asked, blushing and reaching for her guitar.

“Yeah!”

Chloe was not-so-secretly hoping Beca would offer.

Beca cleared her throat, propping the guitar on her thighs as she started to thrum it. Chloe could already feel the remains of her very bad, awful day slipping away as the soothing notes of Beca’s music started filling her up instead.

_ There's something in the way you roll your eyes, takes me back to a better time… _

The steady twang of the acoustic guitar was sweet and soothing, very different from Pink’s pop-rock songs and from Beca’s own style of heavy beats and faster tempos. It added a melodic quality to the song that tugged at Chloe’s heartstrings.

_ And darling, I know it's getting late, so what do you say we leave this place? _

Beca picked up the tempo for the chorus but not overtly so; it felt natural and easy, just as fresh as the rest of the song.

_ Walk me home in the dead of night, I can't be alone with all that's on my mind... So say you'll stay with me tonight, 'cause there is so much wrong going on outside_.

Chloe had her eyes closed and was swaying slightly from the mellifluous sound Beca had just produced. She no longer felt anguished, plagued by the dreadfulness of her day. On the contrary, she felt like she was floating, as if nothing bad had ever happened.

“So, what do you think?” Beca asked, an edgy tone to her voice.

As if Chloe had anything bad to say about it.

“I think it’s one of the most beautiful songs I have ever heard, Beca,” Chloe responded softly, a sweet smile on her face that only grew bigger at the shy smile she got in return from her girlfriend.

“Shut up,” Beca rolled her eyes, her cheeks glowing.

“I’m serious,” Chloe pressed on, knowing Beca hated being praised but also needed for her to know how good she was. “I think Pink is going to love it and that it has potential to be the lead single of her new album.”

“Okay, now you’re just full of bullshit, dude,” they both laughed.

Outside the studio, they could hear the faint buzz of the intercom, signaling the arrival of their pizza.

“I’ll go get it,” Beca got up. “You’re coming?”

“In a moment,” Chloe slapped her ass on her way out, causing Beca to yelp and glare at her before leaving.

Feeling lighter than she had all day, Chloe took advantage of her brief moment alone to open her thread of conversation with Aubrey on her phone and type out a quick message:

**Bree [8:29pm]**: _I’m gonna ask Beca to marry me soon _

With a smile on her face, Chloe closed the door behind her and left to enjoy her evening with her soon-to-be wife.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think here or over at snowonebutyou on tumblr and twitter!


End file.
